Destino final
by Effy J
Summary: Lost Canvas. As reflexões e lembranças de Manigold diante do túmulo do companheiro morto, antes de partir para a floresta da Morte de Thanatos. Manigold x Albafica. YAOI.


**Destino final**

**Disclaimer: **"Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas" não me pertence, nem os personagens aqui retratados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **Fanfic YAOI (ou seja, relação homoafetiva entre homens). Não é de seu gosto, não leia. No mais, boa leitura!

**Dedicada** à Layn. Feliz aniversário, mour! Não ia deixar o seu dia passar em branco mesmo com sua fuga do país. Uma Mani x Alba pra você, já que é o eterno Albafica do meu Manigold. hahaha Luv u! :)

oOo

O Sol brilhava intenso no céu com poucas nuvens. Uma brisa tranquila soprava movendo a grama muito verde. Eram tempos de guerra, mas parecia que a natureza não estava preocupada com aquilo.

É claro.

Ela tinha quem lutaria por ela e para manter aquele mundo girando.

O cavaleiro de Câncer estava sentado em uma lápide, olhando para outra. Armadura dourada no corpo, expressão de zombaria no rosto tentando disfarçar toda a dor que sentia ao ler e reler aquele nome talhado na pedra a sua frente.

_Pisces Albafica_.

Manigold não conseguia acreditar. Por mais que tivesse sentido o cosmo sumir, mesmo Shion tendo passado pela quarta Casa com o corpo destroçado e drenado do pisciano nos braços... Ele conhecia cadáveres como ninguém. Ele conhecia a morte bem até demais. Afinal, era a responsabilidade do cavaleiro de Câncer devia fazer a conexão entre os vivos e os mortos.

Só que não queria acreditar que Albafica tivesse caído.

Por isso, todo o dia ele tinha descido ao Yomotsu para procurá-lo. Todos os dias. No meio de milhões de almas, o pisciano deveria ser só mais uma. Mas não para Manigold. Para ele, Albafica jamais seria apenas mais uma alma. Mais um cavaleiro que ia morrer naquela guerra.

Nunca.

No entanto, Manigold tinha sido estritamente proibido por seu mestre – que também era o Grande mestre do Santuário – a voltar ao Yomotsu fora de batalha. Ele dizia que estava na hora do canceriano mais jovem tomar parte na guerra e não havia nada que ele pudesse ansiar mais. Portanto, tinha se contentado em ir ao cemitério. Outro lugar que ele se sentia em casa por mais que as lembranças sobre Albafica o consumissem enquanto olhava o túmulo.

Não eram muitas lembranças, afinal não tiveram muito tempo.

Cavaleiros dificilmente têm muito tempo.

Mas era o que tinha.

_A missão na Itália tinha sido mais difícil do que o canceriano gostaria de admitir. Mas como sempre, o problema tinha sido resolvido. O que restava fazer? Cuidar dos ferimentos antes de retornar ao Santuário. Tinham voltado a uma pensão e Manigold logo se livrou do casaco e camisa ao entrar no quarto, largando-os sobre uma cama._

_Albafica chegou depois. Postura perfeita, olhar tranquilo, mesmo com os ferimentos que também sustentava no rosto e corpo. Viu a bagunça que Manigold já tinha feito em três minutos sozinho e suspirou. O pisciano deixou a urna da armadura no chão com tranquilidade, tirou o sobretudo e ouviu algo cair no banheiro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas deixou pra lá._

_Outro barulho, seguido de um palavrão no que Albafica achava que era italiano. Ele continuou arregaçando as mangas da blusa branca com tranquilidade, evitando olhar para o banheiro que tinha a porta aberta. Não queria saber o que Manigold estava aprontando._

_Porque ele __**sempre **__estava aprontando._

_Mais um palavrão, barulho de vidro quebrado e o pisciano fechou os olhos, contando até cinco mentalmente. Por que ele tinha que se preocupar tanto?_

_- Manigold, o que está havendo? – a voz alta, educada do cavaleiro de Peixes que não tinha se movido, mas encarava a porta._

_- Alba-chan, vem me dar uma ajuda vem. – foi a resposta do canceriano._

_Vencido, Albafica foi até a porta do banheiro, estancando lá ao ver a bagunça que o outro tinha feito. Vidro quebrado no chão, água transbordando na pia, esparadrapos presos na parede. Ele se sentiu imediatamente mais admiração pelo Grande Mestre... Porque ele conseguiu transformar alguém como Manigold em um cavaleiro incrível._

_- Manigold... – ele ia brigar, reclamar, talvez dar um sermão no canceriano, mas se contentou em soltar um suspiro e falar. – Você não pode ficar perto de mim com tantos ferimentos abertos._

_Diante daquilo, Manigold simplesmente revirou os olhos e virou-se de frente pra Albafica._

_- Suas mãos 'tão sangrando, peixinho?_

_O pisciano piscou algumas vezes e olhou para as próprias mãos, intactas aparentemente. Voltou a olhar para Manigold que sustentava um sorriso vitorioso. Albafica continuou olhando-o sério e desceu os olhos pelo corpo do outro em busca de ferimentos, acabando por reparar demais nos músculos e na pele amorenada do canceriano. O cavaleiro de Peixes corou levemente, voltando os olhos para o rosto de Manigold._

_- Só o contato..._

_- Tá. Tá. 'To sabendo. – o canceriano abanou o ar, despreocupado. – Quer que eu assine um contrato? Se eu morrer, a culpa é minha._

_- Manigold... – ralhou ao ouvir a palavra "morrer". Não precisava de mais alguém morrendo por sua culpa. Especialmente Manigold. Não... Espera. Por que especialmente ele? Com um suspiro derrotado, Albafica entrou no banheiro. – Prometa ficar parado._

_Ao notar que tinha vencido, o canceriano sorriu abertamente. Tinha arrumado uma forma de "dar um jeito" na distância que Albafica não parava de impor entre eles._

_- Prometo._

_- E que vai obedecer. – continuou falando sem olhar para Manigold, enquanto mexia nos vidros de álcool, remédio e nas bandagens sobre o balcão da pia. Pegou uma pinça, tirando uma bolinha de algodão do saco e molhou no álcool com calma._

_- Não sou muito obediente. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso malicioso surgindo nos lábios. Tinha algo no pisciano que o encantava... E não era somente a aparência._

_Albafica notou o olhar do outro e se ajeitou novamente, olhando-o com repreensão. Encostou o algodão em um dos cortes que o canceriano tinha próximo ao lábio._

_- Puta merda! – Manigold reclamou alto, trincando os dentes e se afastando instintivamente daquilo._

_- Falei pra ficar parado. – retrucou o pisciano, tentando impedir que um sorriso de satisfação brotasse no rosto ao ver a reação do canceriano._

_- Podia ter avisado!_

_- Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, Manigold. – Albafica revirou os olhos, exasperado. – Não seja infantil._

_- Depois eu vou cuidar desses seus cortes e vamos ver quem é a criança._

_- Não consegue cuidar nem dos seus mesmos, até parece que vai chegar perto do meu sangue. – Albafica falou, pegando o pote de álcool mais uma vez para molhar outro algodão._

_- Ora, mas eu quero cuidar de você, peixinho. – Manigold falou sem qualquer zombaria na voz e, naquele momento, quem deixou cair o vidro foi Albafica, olhando chocado para o canceriano. – Ei, que foi?_

_- Vou ter que pedir mais desses. – murmurou evitando olhar novamente para Manigold e saindo do banheiro. - Não faça besteiras! – o pisciano não sabia, não fazia a menor ideia do motivo do seu coração estar disparado daquela forma e nem o porquê o canceriano sempre o deixava tão sem jeito._

_Precisava de ar. E de repetir para si mesmo que tudo isso era culpa da sua falta de convivência com outras pessoas._

_Enquanto isso, no banheiro, Manigold ainda ria baixo da reação do pisciano._

_Albafica era muito interessante na visão dele... _

_Muito interessante._

A missão na Itália tinha sido uma das coisas que o canceriano mais tinha aproveitado na vida. Uma missão inteira com Albafica, que nunca queria passar tempo com os outros, que por mais que Manigold tentasse se aproximar, sempre parecia se afastar.

Ele nem tinha se lembrado de agradecer seu velho mestre por aquilo. Apesar de que tinha certeza que ouviria outro sermão assim que falasse algo do gênero. Da mesma forma que ouviu um sermão interminável ao ser um tanto envenenado pelo pisciano. Afinal, cavaleiros eram estritamente proibidos de relacionarem com qualquer um e, principalmente, entre eles mesmos.

Regra que, quando quebrada, era punível com morte. Como se treinar cavaleiros fosse algo fácil e rápido, e todos pudessem ser substituídos em um piscar de olhos.

Manigold riu abertamente, no meio do cemitério, fechando um tanto os olhos e movendo os ombros. O coração parecia se comprimir no peito ao pensar naquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se incrivelmente feliz. Tinha aproveitado o tempo que pôde ter com Albafica.

E como aproveitou...

_Tinham voltado da missão quase na velocidade da luz. Albafica queria chegar rápido ao Santuário e já reclamara um tanto da lerdeza de Manigold que dizia querer apreciar a paisagem. Afinal, onde estava a graça de viajar sem nem olhar a sua volta?_

_No entanto, o canceriano se manteve ao lado do outro enquanto voltavam para a Grécia, subiam as doze Casas, faziam o relatório da missão para o seu velho mestre e retornavam do décimo terceiro templo, completamente exaustos._

_Albafica notou que o outro ainda estava seguindo-o quando entraram na Casa de Peixes. O pisciano encarou o outro por um momento quando foi seguido para a parte habitável do templo._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Albafica perguntou seriamente._

_- Queria dar uma pausa antes de descer isso tudo de novo. Tu que me fez andar lá da Itália sem uma pausa, depois subir tudo, ficar horas ouvindo um sermão..._

_- Ainda tem energia pra falar tanto..._

_- Queria um copo d'água. Vamos lá, Alba-chan, já é hora de aprender a ser um bom anfitrião. – fez um gesto meio que apressando o pisciano e largou a urna da armadura no chão._

_Albafica olhou para o outro, enfadado e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. Uma desobediência e rebeldia no olhar azul claro._

_- E se eu não quiser?_

_Aquelas palavras unidas ao brilho levemente irritado nos olhos de Albafica fizeram algo acender dentro de Manigold, um sorriso malicioso brotando nos lábios enquanto ele andava na direção do outro. Devagar... Quase como um paciente predador._

_- Vou ter que te ensinar bons modos. – respondeu com o sorriso aumentando. Ficou com vontade de rir da própria fala, mas o olhar de Albafica para si foi o suficiente para Manigold continuar com o sorriso pervertido no rosto._

_O pisciano sentiu um frio correr pela espinha ao ouvir a resposta de Manigold, olhou-o indignado, mas aquele sorriso... Por algum motivo, aquele sorriso do canceriano parecia baixar todas as defesas de Albafica. Ele se sentia forte e fraco... Sentia o coração disparado e o rosto esquentando gradualmente._

_Albafica deu um passo para trás, sentindo as costas baterem na parede e arregalou os olhos quando o outro colocou uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça._

_- Manigold... – murmurou em tom de bronca e colocou uma mão no peito do guardião da quarta Casa tentando manter alguma distância. – Pare com isso._

_Por um momento, Manigold teve um vislumbre do que o estava movendo... A vontade de alcançar o inatingível. Tirou a mão de Albafica de seu peito, segurando-o pelo pulso e colocou aquele pulso contra a parede também, apertado em sua mão._

_- Te falei que não sou obediente. – sorriu mais, inclinando um pouco o rosto para encarar o outro melhor, os narizes quase se encostando. – E você não é como os demais, Albafica._

_O pisciano entrou em pânico. Não podia ter aquela proximidade. Mas seu corpo parecia saber de algo que ele não entendia... Tinha impulsos. Seu coração estava disparado e tudo que ele queria era sentir o outro mais perto. Contato... Não tinha contato humano, nunca... E Manigold era tão quente._

_- Me solte __**agora, **__Manigold. – ergueu o cosmo em aviso e se debateu, mas o canceriano colou o corpo no dele e, mesmo tentando se manter sobre controle, os olhos claros do pisciano se fixaram nos lábios do outro por um momento._

_- Não. – sussurrou com a voz rouca, provocante e ao notar o olhar do pisciano não se demorou em colar o corpo ao dele prensando-o na parede. A boca capturou a de Albafica em um beijo forte, decidido. Não ia deixar que o outro lhe escapasse ali._

_Albafica não retribuiu. Manteve os lábios cerrados, os olhos arregalados tentando entender o que acontecia ali. Manigold já devia estar passando mal só por estar próximo a ele... Continuou se debatendo com força, tentando afastá-lo. Precisava afastá-lo. Só que o corpo quente contra o seu... E a forma que Manigold o segurava... O beijava... Nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito. Começou a parar de se debater, a boca abrindo aos poucos e dando passagem à língua do outro. O braço que não estava sendo preso pelo canceriano deslizou até os cabelos curtos dele e segurou, apertando forte em seguida. O beijo se tornando mais feroz... O pisciano finalmente entendeu o quanto tinha guardado aquilo no fundo de seu íntimo._

_Manigold sentiu uma satisfação imensa quando o outro lhe retribuiu, prensando-o mais na parede. Sentindo todo o corpo dele mesmo separados por tantas roupas de viagem. Desceu uma mão pela lateral do corpo do pisciano enquanto apertava-o, sentindo os músculos. A boca praticamente devorando a de Albafica no beijo. Ele era delicioso... Muito mais do que tinha imaginado algum dia. Não sabia que alguém poderia ter aquele gosto. Tudo no pisciano fazia o cavaleiro de Câncer querer mais, buscar mais... Soltou o pulso do pisciano e afundou a mão nos cabelos da nuca dele, puxando mais o rosto de Albafica contra o seu e tornando o beijo mais urgente._

_Soltou um gemido baixo quando as mãos do canceriano afundaram em seus cabelos e continuou o beijo, provando, experimentando daquilo que nunca tinha feito. O corpo do outro contra o seu, só fazia Albafica querer mais e abraçou Manigold, apertando-o contra si. Sentindo-o completamente. Estava perdendo o fôlego, o coração disparado e parecia que ia entrar em ebulição ali mesmo..._

_O defensor da quarta Casa se afastou um pouco, abrindo o casaco de Albafica e passando uma mão por baixo da blusa, sentindo a pele lisa, perfeita sob seus dedos calejados. Apertou o corpo de Albafica sem apartar aquele beijo que já parecia durar horas. Pressionou o baixo ventre no dele, sentindo todo o corpo se arrepiar. Estava louco de desejo... E nunca tinha ficado daquela forma com um beijo._

_Com o contato mais íntimo, um gemido escapou os lábios do pisciano que sentia o corpo todo arrepiar. O baixo ventre formigando de uma forma que Albafica nunca imaginou. Aquilo tudo estava fora de controle... Ele tinha que parar aquilo antes que o pior acontecesse. Abriu os olhos, colocando as duas mãos no peito de Manigold devagar. Arfava e não queria afastá-lo, mas não podia continuar com aquilo. Não podia matá-lo... Usando todo o seu autocontrole, o pisciano empurrou o outro com mais força, afastando-o de si._

_- Já... Chega! – Albafica pediu, arfando. Os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo violento, o rosto um pouco corado pela excitação que sentia e um pouco de vergonha por deixar Manigold ir tão longe._

_O canceriano cambaleou um pouco sendo pego desprevenido pelo empurrão e encarou o outro confuso. Os olhos azuis escuros de desejo ao ver o estado de Albafica. A garganta de Manigold estava seca enquanto encarava o outro, queria pular em cima dele novo. Queria sentir tudo aquilo... Nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas em tamanha intensidade._

_- Você não quer parar. – se aproximou de novo, mas sentiu uma tontura e apoiou uma mão na parede novamente ao lado do pisciano tentando se estabilizar. Sorriu de lado, olhando o pisciano com desejo. – Você quer tanto quanto eu, peixinho. – fechou os olhos um momento, uma dor de cabeça o atingindo como um raio. O veneno de Peixes finalmente o afetando._

_Albafica suspirou tristemente. Era verdade. Ele queria Manigold, mas sabia que não podia ter. Sabia que o que estava acontecendo com o canceriano eram os efeitos do seu veneno e segurou-o pela cintura, guiando o outro para a poltrona devagar. Toda a excitação anterior deixando-o para dar lugar a uma terrível preocupação._

_Foi quase instantâneo. Manigold sentou na poltrona um tanto contra a vontade, ainda esperando a resposta do pisciano, e desmaiou._

_Com um terrível peso no coração, Albafica acariciou o rosto do outro com a mão e abaixou-se até estar com os lábios próximos à orelha do canceriano._

_- Eu quero. Muito. Sempre. – era a verdade que o guardião da última Casa não podia negar depois daquilo. Queria estar com Manigold, se ele pudesse escolher alguém, seria o canceriano. Alguém tão idiota a ponto de querer estar com ele, um cavaleiro valoroso e incrivelmente perigoso. Uma boa companhia. – Mas você tem muito pelo que viver ainda. – beijou a têmpora do outro e saiu da sala, indo buscar água e o grande mestre._

E ele tinha sobrevivido. Pra quê? Pra ver Albafica morrer. A única coisa que ele não queria... Tinha até mesmo feito o pisciano prometer que não morreria antes dele naquela merda de guerra. Mas nada ali estava no controle deles. Deuses estavam em guerra e eles eram seus peões que cairiam quando chegasse a hora.

Olhar aquele túmulo fazia tudo doer, mas também lembrava ao canceriano que dificilmente um deles chegaria vivo ao final.

Manigold queria mais... Muito mais, é claro.

Viver mais, lutar mais, passar mais tempo ao lado de quem amava.

Porque era aquilo que notou que sentia pelo pisciano quando já era tarde demais.

Mas não era do tipo que se lamentava pelo que não tinha feito. Ele fez tudo que teve vontade e pôde, afinal a vida era uma só e era necessário fazê-la queimar ao máximo. Precisava fazer o melhor com o que tinha.

Uma certeza do canceriano era que Albafica tinha vivido e morrido como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena. Seu dever acima de tudo, até da própria satisfação. Sempre preocupado com os outros... Manigold sentiu um nó na garganta e desviou o pensamento. Não era hora daquilo. Não podia vacilar.

Seu mestre falava sobre outras lutas, outras vidas. Sobre as almas deles permanecerem eternamente nesse ciclo de reencarnações.

Manigold não acreditava naquilo. Ele tinha visto o final com os próprios olhos. Humanos sofrem em vida e sofrem após a morte. Porém, a verdade que no fundo lhe acalentava e fazia querer continuar era a esperança de reencontrar Albafica. Se não era pra ser naquela vida, que fosse em outra.

O canceriano sorriu, se erguendo do túmulo sobre o qual estivera sentado e abaixou-se na frente do de Albafica. Um joelho na terra e uma mão sobre a pedra. Deu batidinhas na lápide como quem bate em uma porta de madeira, com os nós dos dedos.

- Pode esperar, peixinho, que já 'to chegando. – sorriu de lado antes de se colocar de pé e sair de lá sem olhar pra trás.

Não podia olhar pra trás.

O caminho estava a sua frente.

E o destino final tinha deixado de ser a morte.

Era Albafica de Peixes.

Sempre tinha sido.

**N/a: **Espero que quem leu, tenha gostado. Tenho um carinho todo especial por esses dois e escrever sobre eles sempre me deixa feliz. Mesmo essa fic tendo saído em meio a uma correria.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos ;)


End file.
